The FlowerGirl and the Soldier
by TinaK.Number1
Summary: The members of Avalanche give their POV on Cloud and Aeris' growing relationship. Oneshot


**The Flower Girl and the Soldier**

* * *

Barret POV

Heh. I never thought I would see that kid smile but it seems Aeris has a way with him. They are alone by the fire and as far as I can tell, they don't know I am here. I recently guessed about their relationship, even before they announced it. Cloud doesn't smile at just anyone, not even Tifa gets many out of him and I had slowly began to notice the small, shy smiles he directed at Aeris. I am not too bothered about what they do, so long as Cloud does not get distracted from the mission to save the Planet. I lean against a tree, a rare smile reaching my lips as I watch them exchange a simple, chaste kiss. Don't get me wrong! I am not here to spy on them! I just came out here to get my bag that was lying nearby and I just saw them there. They have the effect on ya that ya have to look twice to believe that its true and they really are together. I just hope, Spiky-head will look after her, treat her right, ya know.

* * *

Cait Sith/Reeve POV

I was only really meant to follow them and figure out where Sephiroth had gone so I could pass it on to my boss but I was starting to feel guilty. Mainly because Aeris is so kind to me, even though she thinks I am a stuffed toy and cannot see anyone controlling it. She is the only one who has not treated me with suspicion and, I really do not want to let her down. She is one of the nicest women you will ever meet, and is definitely one of the most beautiful I have ever seen. She has an effect on us all. Cloud especially. Oh, he is still grumpy and cold-hearted a lot of the time but recently, there have been a few smiles and comforting words from him and it has always been when Aeris was around. He has changed because of her and it doesn't really surprise me. I do not think anyone could resist Aeris' charms and optimism for long.

* * *

Cid POV

I remember when I first met the group of travellers and I can say, I was not impressed, I just thought they were a load of bullshitters. The only thing that intrigued me about them was Cloud and Aeris. I just knew from the way they were standing close together (though were not touching) that there were feelings there. The way Cloud would catch her eye across the table as we sat down for tea. Yeah, it was obvious from the start that they were in to each other. Why would that intrigue me? I don't even know myself. I guess it was the fact that Cloud was so cold and uncaring and I could not see how Aeris, the total opposite, would be attracted to him. But obviously she was and, I could not think of a better girl for Cloud. I mean, Tifa likes him…a lot but Aeris has opened him up in ways that I never thought possible. Problem is, they never get a fucking room and end up kissing in front of us, making me yell at them because really, no matter how bloody cute you are together, who wants to fucking watch or listen to that?

* * *

Nanaki POV

I always thought Cloud had feelings for Aeris the moment I learned that the reason he was in the ShinRa building was because he wanted to rescue her. My theory was proved further when I learned that they had not even known each other for two days. Now, it is no surprise to find them somewhere, talking, or exchanging loving kisses and caresses. It was strange, the first time I witnessed their displays of affection (back when it was still a secret) I never knew Cloud could have emotion in him since he is a lot like me and likes to keep himself to himself. However, it was true, however weird it seemed and, I soon got used to it. After all, I think they go well together. They are opposites in many ways, like Cloud's coldness against Aeris' warm nature. In the way his expression is emotionless while Aeris always smiles or laughs. But, they are similar too. Both had hard childhoods and both are struggling with their past, even though it's obvious Aeris deals better with hers and is able to move on easier. I know that they will be together for a long time, possibly get married and have children. I think the two of them would be good parents as Aeris has opened Cloud up, made him show his emotions more and it's worked. I often catch the way he smiles at her softly, or kisses her cheek goodnight. They are a sweet, innocent couple. Something that is rare to find and, like a rare jewel, should be loved and cherished, always.

* * *

Tifa POV

At first, it bothered me. I have always loved Cloud for so long and the fact that he loved Aeris tore me apart. But, now that I see them together, I realise, I was never meant to be with Cloud, not even before he met Aeris. I believe in soul-mates and looking at the way Cloud and Aeris interact, the way their fingers entwine and their lips exchange gentle, sweet kisses every so often, I know I'm not Cloud's and he is not mine. I still love him but I know he belongs to Aeris. They love each other and I treasure them both so much. That is why I stepped down when Aeris told me her feelings. I knew I had no chance then and just told her to go for it. I was not going to stand in their way because then, I would never forgive myself. And besides, if Cloud isn't my soul-mate, the fact that I didn't steal him can only be a good thing. I know I will get over him someday. I just hope Aeris will always be there for him. He needs her to keep on smiling, so that he can smile too. She is his light, his love, the one he needs most. I…am just a friend. And for once, as I watch them, that realisation does not bother me at all.

* * *

Vincent POV

I know what love is and how it can hurt more than anyone does but it looks as if Cloud and Aeris have it easy. There is no jealousy among the group (Tifa stepped down and refuses to steal Cloud away) and everyone has accepted them as a couple. I was not so fortunate with Lucrecia and I hope that no misfortune ever comes to them. I am like Cloud in many ways and Aeris is like the beautiful Lucrecia, always doing things for others before herself, no matter what harm may come from it. It's strange that such a selfless woman would stand by Cloud's side, one of the most selfish men I had ever met (after Hojo of course) but she's got a way with him to make him think before he speaks, something I've always believed in. I just hope they are not too much like Lucrecia and I as to share the same fate as us.

* * *

Yuffie POV

Everyone's been talking about Cloud and Aeris getting together but really, who cares? So they're getting down and dirty? Whoop-di-doo! I don't care unless they have materia hidden in their tossed clothes. Hey, wait a second…Nyuk, Nyuk, Nyuk…I slowly wander along to their tent, where I can hear their voices as they speak lovingly to one another. Urgh…grossness! Really, what sane girl would want to listen to that crap and what same girl would respond with equal garbage. Screw this! Even materia isn't worth enduring that! Though I may regret that in the morning.

* * *

A.N: Argh! I know, I can't write in character but I've only ever written Cloud and Aeris before. Don't shoot me! Oh, and disclaimer:

_**I do not own the characters in this one-shot. They are all property of Square-Enix.**_


End file.
